


To Noise Making (Sing)

by Beauxxxtiful_lies



Series: Twt Threads & Drabbles [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shibari mentioned, implied Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beauxxxtiful_lies/pseuds/Beauxxxtiful_lies
Summary: No matter how gorgeous he looks wrapped in Akaashi’s careful knots, sometimes what he needs is to have everything stripped away.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Twt Threads & Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190864
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	To Noise Making (Sing)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published as a [twitter thread](https://twitter.com/beauxtiful_lies/status/1365081325645025283?s=21) on 2/25/21.

“‘Kaashi...p-please.” 

Bokuto’s back makes a beautiful high arc over the mattress, muscles flexing and straining as he grinds his hips downward. 

His chest heaves with stuttered breaths when Akaashi shushes him and places one elegant hand on each of his knees to spread them wider on the bed. His arms stay pressed into the sheets over his head, crossed at the wrist as if he were bound, even though tonight it’s nothing more than gunmetal blue eyes and Akaashi’s sharp tongue that hold him in place.

Akaashi had almost asked if he wanted to use the ropes, but something about his mood told him that wasn’t what Bokuto needed. No matter how gorgeous he looks wrapped in Akaashi’s careful knots, sometimes what he needs is to have everything stripped away. His choices and control whittled down to his safe words and whatever slim options Akaashi is willing to give. 

It’s a reminder to Bokuto, not that he can put all his trust in Akaashi — of course that’s the case — but that he can put that same trust in himself. A reminder that he is capable. He can take commands and follow the rules. Restrain himself. 

Be good. 

Akaashi hums, dragging his fingertips along his boyfriend’s trembling thighs. 

“You did so well, Bokuto-san.” 

Bokuto gasps, hips twitching with the effort to hold still as Akaashi slides into him with two fingers. “Such a good boy,” he says, wrapping his other hand around Bokuto’s cock.

“Now, little lark. Sing for me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
>  Drop me a comment, or come find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/beauXtiful_lies)  
>  ♡ ♡ ♡


End file.
